


I Remember (lying on you... )

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: Can't Stop Drinking About You - Otto Knows vs. Bebe Rexha, EDM, I Remember ft. Kaskade - Deadmau5, Refune - Fandom, Refune Records
Genre: Alesso POV, Drinking problems referenced, Famous Last Words, Feel free to comment and kudos!, Feels, I can't stop drinking about you, I remember, M/M, Mourning, One-person conversation, Otto's funeral (mentioned), Small fandom fics, a lot of crying, boyfriend clothes, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single small white flower contrasts against the dark, as Alesso plays with it between his fingers.</p><p>Alesso gives a small smile.</p><p>' You know... I never appreciate the things I have,-'</p><p>He looks down a little,</p><p>' Not at least until after I lose them...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember (lying on you... )

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Try to enjoy without a box of tissues! :o

PROMOTIONAL IMAGE FOR FANFIC BELOW:   


 

*Close up of Alesso's face, and gorgeous brown eyes.*

*New shot. >Half his body< donning a black jumper that is slightly too long for him*

__________________

A single small white flower contrasts against the dark, as Alesso plays with it between his fingers.

Alesso gives a small smile.

' You know... I never appreciate the things I have,-'

He looks down a little,

' Not at least until after I lose them...'

He bends down and puts the flower in front of his feet, a single tear rolling his face.

' .... I love you, Otto.'

‘R.I.P

Otto Knows

 1989- 2014’ the gravestone read.

Alesso wiped the tear away.

His voice breaking as he tries to let out the next sentence....

'You didn't have to go.... I remember thinking it was a bad idea.... '

A small breeze pushes some hair away from his face.

'I remember you lying on me when you were drunk... you told me about your past. I remember that…-'

He couldn't bring himself to say it... What he promised to do after that night….

'....And i said... I promised to you.... I said that I wanted to be your future..'

' And I meant it.... and you smiled at me as i played with your hair.....I watched as you fell asleep…'

He held himself in an attempt of a comforting embrace.

' I wanted to be there for you when you fell. No-one knew you would fall this hard....'

'You… we never really had our chance, hey?'

Alesso sniffed, hiding his hand into the jumper sleeve and wiping his eyes 

‘ Life, it never gave us the chance to fall in love. It would’ve been easy … we could’ve moved in together, eaten pizza every night…’

' Adopted, maybe…'

‘ I see you with Sebastian’s kids. They adore you. Just like I do. But their love was more like family.’

‘ You would’ve been an amazing father, Otto. I could already hear you singing ‘Parachute’ softly to them until their small eyelids would flutter shut… It’s so hard to realise that it’s not possible now…'

Alesso distinctly heard a woman a few ‘stones’ away, whispering hushed words to her own passed-away loved one.

‘I’m just gl- 

I’m glad you didn’t have to see Sebastian’s face as he looked into that coffin. When he looked at your still body, hands gently on your chest…’

‘ He was crushed. It was like-’

Alesso bit his tongue, blinking back more tears.

‘ It was like watching a father see their son for the last time. Like it was his last time to say goodbye, and never be able to say hello again. Sebastian even got onto his knees and softly kissed your coffin, as if it might persuade the angels to bring you back.’

‘ In fact, I strongly remember wishing that you were just sleeping. Like this would be some fucked-up prank, and you would come back to me, smiling…’

‘I wished that with every cell that vibrated in my body.’

The black jumper bristled in the wind, brushing the trembling skin underneath it, making Alesso look down at the clothing.

‘Oh yeah, this is yours. I love it… I guess I loved you too.”

'It smells like you. A lot like you. I don’t think I’ll ever take it off. I can feel the warmth you left in it. I can feel your arms around me, and If I close my eyes… Then it’s almost like you’re still here…'

A moment passed as Alesso stared at the text carved into the stone. It all just seemed surreal.

‘ I miss you... Shit. Fuck all this shit. Please come back...!’

His hands clenched, gripping the hem on the bottom of Otto’s jumper.

‘ I remember the screams. More mine than anyone else’s when I saw you. You reminded me of the those two lines in that Ed Sheeran song, y’know?”

'“ White lips.

Pale face."

You’d sing that sometimes, when you thought I wouldn’t hear you… you must’ve thought I’d hate it.’

Alesso tried a smile. In fact, the memory did make him smile a little. 

‘But you had no idea that your voice was the reason I’d wake up every morning…’

Alesso looked up.

The sky was a graceful sunset, reds and oranges swirled together like an old oil painting. Soon it would be a menacing purple.

Bad things happen after dark.

Alesso kicked the dirt underneath his foot.

The anger crept up into the brown-haired male’s head, clouding his happier thoughts. 

'Look, I’ve never thought about doing this… And I wouldn’t have considered so on any other day. But, I’m gonna go home and drink.’

‘ And why not? All the rum. The beer. Even those cruisers I know you like… And then maybe… just maybe… I’ll see you sooner than I think.’

‘ Come to think of it, one last drink with you doesn’t sound so bad…’

^@*___FIN___*@^

 

~So pour a shot in my glass

And I’ll forget forever

So pour a shot in my glass

‘Cause it makes everything better ~ 

(( Otto Knows remix )) - Bebe Rexha


End file.
